


Suck My Balls

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The debt has finally been paid.





	Suck My Balls

Stan had Gary cornered on the tennis court. With his hands in his pockets, he just moved closer and closer to his target.

"Stan?" Gary gasped, unsure what Stan wanted with him. He tried to cover his incredibly revealing shorts with his hands, but his hands were soon held to his sides as Stan pressed into him.

"You just moaned so much during practice, I had to be sure you weren't hurt." Stan brought up a leg between Gary's, pressing up into Gary's interested groin. "I bet you made sure my friends knew you were here for a reason. They aren't who you watch all the time."

Gary's head went back as Stan kissed into his neck, whimpering as if he were helpless. As if he didn't dream of the day Stan hit on him so boldly that he came his pants.

Or shorts, Gary remembered as he was cupped by a firm hand, and his lips were kissed to a bruising point. "Mm, Stan," he got out, trying to sound innocent.

Stan ripped down his shorts, moving to kneel. "Remember what you told me you wanted me to do to you?" He rubbed his face into Gary's tight underwear, lapping over the curve of the balls. "I do."

"Stan-" Gary gave a choked noise as Stan sucked at his balls through his underwear. "Stan, please, this isn't fair."

"I know, you're clearly the ball sucker in this relationship," Stan retorted, smiling as he yanked down the underwear to get a taste of Gary's cock.

Gary held onto the fence behind him, his eyes closed and his lips opened lewdly. Stan bobbed his head over his dick, making his thighs tighten. "Yeah, right there..!"

He whined when Stan moved to just suck at his sac, but Gary didn't fight it or complain. Stan sounded so good, and almost too eager.

"I dreamed about this last night."

Gary came, shooting across Stan's face and hat. He whimpered when Stan didn't stop rolling his balls around in his oddly skilled mouth.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily, Mormon."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gary let his tennis racket be taken from the ground, hardly thinking about the fact it was being dragged up his inner thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to do a chapter story for this ship, but I'm not sure what people want to see. So, if someone wants to suggest something, then please do.


End file.
